Rewrite ${\dfrac{7^{6}}{7^{7}}}$ in the form ${7^n}$.
Answer: ${ \dfrac{7^{6}}{7^{7}} = 7^{6-7}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{7^{6}}{7^{7}}} = 7^{-1}} $